


Perfect

by starswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, because what is a fic of mine without Moriel dancing, fluffiest fluff you ever did read, kind of?, nothing that's what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswholisten/pseuds/starswholisten
Summary: Mor looks out on Velaris as she waits for Azriel to get back from a mission.Based on "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.





	

The Night Court, hands down, had the best summers. Maybe Mor was biased, but she didn’t care - the summer here beat even the year round heat and sunshine of the Summer Court. Summer nights in Velaris just had an extra sparkle to them, even if the sun set later and the nights were shorter. Maybe that was why they felt more special - there was less of the night to enjoy, so the Fae of the Night Court had to make the most of it.

Mor, however, found herself sitting out the festivities on this night, opting instead for her favorite secluded sanctuary far above the city. This spot was also the best in summer, with fresh grass and wildflowers growing around the hidden hilltop meadow, a perfect view of the Sidra below. The river reflected the stars so clearly that Mor could hardly tell it apart from the sky.

She sat near the edge of the hill, arms cradling her knees to her chest, and simply let herself breathe. It had been a long week. Between a solo trip to the Court of Nightmares and taking turns watching over Velaris with Amren, Mor needed the solitude. The rest of the Inner Circle was in the Autumn Court on a diplomatic mission, and the emptiness of the House of Wind felt constricting rather than relaxing, so Mor had come here several hours ago with the intention to watch the sun set. The mild weather had her rooted to the spot, however. A gentle night breeze blew strands of blonde hair from her neck to flow behind her, and she sighed contentedly.

After a long week, she would usually go dancing, no matter how exhausted she was. Dancing didn’t require the same type of energy that work did, and felt more like a release than anything. But tonight, she felt much more like watching from far away, removed from the energy, observing her people at peace. After the war, they deserved it.

A melody played far below, soft and honeyed and happy, and Mor hummed along with it. She could faintly make out groups of people moving across the bridge over the Sidra, dressed in all sorts of finery, celebratory sounds reaching her sensitive Fae ears along with the music. It wasn’t a holiday, or even a weekend, and yet celebration was ongoing in Velaris. It had been for decades now. She figured it would be for a long time coming, and didn’t feel like she was missing much in taking some time for reflection.

Besides, her friends would be returning home tonight. _He_ would be returning home tonight.

Mor had never not been there when Azriel returned from a mission, even if it was a diplomatic one such as this, and she wasn’t going to start now. Even before the decades they’d been together, Mor had waited up for him to return, had helped him clean off the blood and the shame he’d always bring home with him, and had been there for him to talk to or to provide quiet comfort. And now, now that they had finally found each other and stopped running from the truth, she wanted even more to be there for him. So Mor sat, watched the City of Starlight come alive, and let the breeze tickle her cheeks. Mostly, she thought about how it would feel to once again have her Azriel back in her arms.

Soon. She would have to return to the House soon, or she would miss him. But for a moment, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine the smile he would give her when he returned, the one he now gave her whenever he came home to her, the smile that anyone else would miss but was secretly and intimately for _her_. Mor smiled to herself at the thought.

The music below swelled, growing louder as the night progressed, and Mor heard one of her favorite songs beginning to play. Slowly, the melody began, and her heart leapt in recognition of the song.

With her eyes still closed, Mor began to sway where she sat. When that wasn’t enough, she unraveled her legs from her embrace and stood, slowly moving in place with the steps she’d long ago memorized. Her arms settled naturally into position, as if she were dancing with a partner, and Mor began to dance along as the song picked up speed.

Mor hummed to herself, spinning in place, eyes still shut lightly. Her feet carried her effortlessly, without much thought required, and her mind wandered back to imagining the person she wished she was dancing with at that moment. Azriel. He was a wonderful dancer. Better than her, really, though she’d never admit that to him. Mor had danced to this exact song with him so many times over the course of the last few centuries that she could practically feel his hands in hers, hear his feet moving along with hers, smell his scent...

A pair of hands grabbed at her waist as the song reached the chorus and Mor yelped in surprise, her eyes flying open. If it weren’t for the quick realization that she hadn’t been imagining Azriel’s scent, she’d have pushed him off the hilltop on reflex. Instead, her nose filled with the familiar leather and rainwater scent that soothed her and completed her and set her on fire all at the same time, and she whirled around to face him.

“Azriel!” she screeched, and threw her arms around his neck. His hands on her waist circled around to her back to pull her closer as he chuckled, and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Azriel placed a kiss on her head and her heart leapt as she pulled back to look at him, a beaming smile threatening to consume her entire face.

“Morrigan,” Azriel said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Having fun up here?” The sound of that midnight voice was enough for Mor to have to press herself against him again and bury her face into his leathers.

She ignored his question. “You weren’t supposed to be back until later."

Azriel mumbled into her hair, “Are you complaining?"

Mor shook her head, mussing her hair against him. “No. But I wanted to be there when you arrived. I’m always there when you return from a mission.” At this realization, she started, and pulled back to take in his physical condition. Fighting leathers, but in pristine condition. No rips, no injuries, no gore whatsoever.

She must have looked mildly frantic, because Azriel laughed again. “I’m fine, Mor."

“Are you sure? You’re not hurt? Nothing physical, but mentally, are you-"

“I’ve never been better, Mor,” he said and leaned in to press his forehead against hers. “I promise."

And because Mor trusted him, she let it end at that. She hadn’t often believed him, long ago, when he said he was fine. But Az knew nothing got past Mor, so he never bothered with trying not to burden her anymore. He knew that she wanted that burden, wanted to take care of him and ensure he was safe and stable. Azriel had long ago opened up to allow her to give freely that love and devotion that he had given her since they had met.

Az brushed his nose against hers, and Mor closed her eyes, sighing. “You must be exhausted from the flight, though,” she said, snaking her hands into his wind-mussed hair and smiling contentedly. “Let’s sit."

“I believe you were dancing?” Azriel responded, and Mor pulled back to give him an exasperated look. She shouldn’t have hoped that he wouldn’t tease her for finding her like that. “Don’t let me stop you."

Her song was still playing, another chorus swelling to completion as her favorite verse neared. A sudden impulse had Mor smirking at him, a slight tilt to her head, and Az narrowed his eyes at her in silent question.

In a quick, fluid movement, Mor spun out of his arms and resumed her earlier position, eyes closed and arms in place in the air, and began to dance the familiar steps. After a few seconds she paused, opening one eye and catching Azriel watching her was an amused smile on his face, once so carefree and so blatantly reserved for these moments with her that she felt her heart beat faster. “Are you going to keep staring at me or join me?"

Mor expected resistance, a raised brow at the least, and was pleasantly surprised when Azriel moved forward in a few long strides and placed his hands to match her position exactly, with one around her hip and the other entwined with hers. She smiled broadly, a silent moment passing between them before they began the steps together.

The grass shuffling underneath their feet, Mor and Azriel moved in perfect sync to the music playing below them, blocking out all other sounds in the city besides that song. There was only the two of them and the beat, the lyrics, the melody. Mor melted closer to him as they danced, his warm hand on her backside encompassing her in the safety of his embrace as he guided her along in the steps.

Azriel dipped her low as the melody reached a climax, causing Mor to giggle as her long blonde hair brushed the grass beneath them. A stray wildflower found itself lodged in a curl, and Azriel let go of her hand for a moment to remove it. Her hand fell to his shoulder as he placed it instead behind her ear, and his free hand joined his other one on her waist so he could hold her closer.

The music slowed, and their dancing slowed with it. Their steps became a simple swaying after a while. Mor’s head rested in Azriel’s chest again as her arms circled his neck, and he rubbed soothing circles over her back as the song came to an end.

The next song was more upbeat, but the two kept holding each other, content to enjoy the rare moment of peace. After a few minutes, Azriel brought a gentle hand to Mor's face to tip her chin up to look at him, and she pressed a soft, lazy kiss to his lips.

“I must’ve looked a mess dancing out here by myself,” she breathed, pressing her forehead to his.

“No,” he whispered, so quiet Mor could hardly hear him. “You look perfect."

She smiled. “I love you, Az."

“I love you too, Morrigan,” Azriel whispered before closing the distance between them, and they lost themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Divide did things to me, guys. Expect fics based off many of these songs.


End file.
